Encounters
by TheZanyZ
Summary: The story of Legolas' adventures just before and leading up to the Council of Elrond, with a strong focus on the imprisoning of Gollum by the Mirkwood elves. Reviews appreciated:
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I'd like to say that I in no way own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters, books, plots, etc. but I do thank him again and again for creating a world such as Middle Earth.

I really hope you enjoy this; it has been a favorite to work on recently and new chapters should be coming out frequently. It was inspired by me reading the part in the Council of Elrond where Legolas tells of Gollum escaping the Mirkwood elves and I wondered what a detailed view at that would be like. Well, here you go--hope you enjoy and I'd really appreciate to hear what you have to say :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He crept up, slowly, carefully behind it, silently licking his lips. "Yessss…" he screeched, shoving the wriggling fish into his mouth. He looked around, deciding to be silent, watching the surrounding area with wide eyes. Gollum's precious was gone, gone, gone. He felt empty, miserable, and angry without it, although it had been stolen quite a bit ago by that… what was the miserable riddler's name… Ah, Bagginsssss… Baggins stole his precious. Baggins would never make that mistake again, under Gollum's eye.

Legolas heard the clatter of hooves at the gate. He jumped up, going so fast that he nearly ended up sliding down the hall. The prince went down a flight of stairs, flinging open the door to the stable. He was just in time to see Mithrandir come trotting in on his horse. The wizard paid no attention to Legolas, hurriedly getting off his horse, the guards struggling with something large and unwieldy.

The elven prince hurried over. Mithrandir put out his arm, stopping Legolas with a silent look. A horrible screeching cry sounded from the… thing… the guards were trying to take to the dungeon. Legolas covered his ears, then after it died down, he looked at the wizard with wide eyes.

"Gollum," said the wizard in a low voice.

"Gollum?" the elf softly repeated, wondering what kind of creature it could possibly be. Legolas went over to where the guards were trying to drag it through the doorway, to the dungeons down below. It was a miserable and howling sort of thing, like a skeleton. The prince took one side of the screeching Gollum and helped them try to carry it down.

It was slow work, with Gollum twisting, biting, clawing. Legolas hurriedly let go as they forced it into a cell in the dungeon, and the creature crawled into a corner, sounding like it was softly talking to itself. The prince watched for a few more moments, mystified by the creature. Then he turned to Mithrandir.

"Mith--" he started. The wizard cut him off, silently reminding him of his other name.

"Sorry… Gandalf," the prince continued, "Why do we put him in one of the nicest cells? Doesn't he deserve, from what I've seen of him, to be further underground?"

"No…" replied Gandalf, drawing the word out, "The deep places of the earth have blackened his heart enough already. There may be some hope for him yet."

Legolas had plenty more questions to ask, but thinking better of it, he kept his mouth closed, and wondered how the wizard had managed to capture this Gollum in the first place.

After dinner later in the evening, Legolas slipped out of the hall, curiosity getting the better of him as he headed down to where Gollum was being held. One of the other elves was already there, watching the creature from across the room, and said, "He refuses to eat. It's his own fault if he starves."

Gollum gave a howl, and jumping up, ran over to the prince. "Nassssty food they gives us. Give us something good to eats," he pleaded.

Legolas was taken aback. It was speaking. "What… would you like?"

"No nassssty food. Give us a juicy fish."

Fortunately, Gandalf had come down at this moment. Legolas turned to him.

"One of the guards will get it for him," the wizard said, waving a hand at the nearest one, who obeyed and went out to where the river flowed out of the palace.

The prince turned to Gandalf. "It speaks, if not civily," Legolas said, surprised.

"There is one thing you must learn yet, my lad. This Gollum is not meant to be an 'it'. Gollum is a 'he' like everyone else in this palace. There are very few in this world that reserve that low rank, even Gollum."

"What was he, Mith--Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"Gollum? I think he still is something. Does he remind you of any race in particular?"

"He could not be of elf or mankind. Small enough to be a dwarf, but I doubt it." The Elf searched his brain. "Wait… there is something in the stories, that I used to read as an elfling. Another race, far from here, and very small they were."

Gandalf nodded understandingly. "A Halfling."

"That's right," Legolas said, the truth dawning on him, "But weren't they merry, lively creatures? How could one sink… low? Like this?"

"Do not bother an old wizard with more questions than he'd care to answer for one night," Gandalf replied, heading off towards his chambers. The prince followed.

"But--"

The wizard made a sound of disapproval. A few more flights of stairs they went. Legolas was about to turn down the opposite hallway.

"Before I forget, my boy," said Gandalf, "There is another reason I am here. Go see your father. He will decide what to do with you."

Maybe some adventure. What the Elf was hoping for. Not caring how late it was, Legolas started down the hallway at a run. Reaching his father's room, he knocked briefly then opened the door.

"Ada?" he said, walking in. Thranduil was seated at his desk. He sighed.

"Legolas, it is the late hours of the night. Wait for tomorrow."

"You're awake," replied the prince, "Even if it is late, and I won't be able to sleep until you tell me. Please, Ada, what is it that Gandalf knows of and I do not?"

Thranduil gave it his best shot at pretending not to understand. He shuffled a few papers around. The prince had seated himself in a chair with a determined look on his face.

"I do not concern myself with the matters of wizards, my son," the king said. Taking a look at the younger elf's face, he consented.

"There is to be a council at Elrond's, but that is some time from now. We just received word of it today. I will be thinking it over as to who should go, and I don't want to get your hopes up, but that is a while from now. No more from you, so go to bed."

Legolas nodded. "Even if it is a lengthy and boring council, at least there might be a speck of adventure in it."

Not even a wizard could predict how the plans of the next few months would unfold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for following! I have all six chapters written and am working on uploading them, as well as adding new chapters. I think it shall be about eight chapters in total, though I hate to have things end...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gollum sat, howling most of the night. The nasty elves. They were going to torture something out of him, as everyone wanted to do. Gollum felt sure they wanted his precious. Everyone did. It was his birthday present, and the nasssty hobbit had already stolen it away.

Legolas left the hall, stopping by the armory to pick up a few extra arrows on his way out to some target practice. He was looking over a long shafted arrow when he heard a beseeching wail. It reminded the prince that Gollum was still in his cell. Legolas tossed the arrow into his quiver, and picking up his bow went down the corridor to where some of the nicer "cells" were.

Gollum saw the Elf coming. He decided it was time to play pitiful. Shaking the bars, Gollum wailed, "Please, please be nice to us. Take us out of here."

"I... can't," replied Legolas somewhat lamely, "Is... there anything else you want?"

"Nice elf will be good to us," said Gollum, rubbing his head against the door.

"You want to come outside, is that it?" The prince felt almost as if he was speaking to a small child, like Estel had been, though a very dangerous one at that. Much to his relief, Gandalf came down the flight of stairs, staff in hand. Legolas jogged to meet him there, so he would not be overheard by the strange creature.

"Gandalf, I know it sounds strange and unsafe, but can we at least take Gollum outside? You said he was not to be treated as a prisoner, so we must let him have a little freedom." Gandalf smiled one of his rare smiles, which was as good as a yes. Legolas fetched some of the other guards, not taking any chances of letting Gollum escape, which was undoubtedly what he would want to do.

Gollum sat clawing and biting at the ropes binding his wrists. A guard was sitting nearby, and every once in a while he'd yell for Gollum to quit it. Legolas was practicing not very far away, and every once in a while he'd stop and rebind Gollum's hands again.

Gollum had bitten through the rope for about the fifth time when Legolas was getting ready to aim for a mark a few yards away. The Elf turned, and walking up to Gollum with bow and arrow in hand, said, "You've been watching all morning how true this arrow will fly to its mark. One move of trying to get away and there will be a large target on the center of your heart." Gollum, not knowing what else to do, complied, but made a nasty face at the prince. The guard started to stand, knife in hand. Legolas, however, made an equally nasty face back, which surprised Gollum somewhat. What Legolas had not realized was his father was standing behind Gollum, and the prince only noticed that when he looked up.

"Legolas, I will not have you making faces and teasing the prisoners--guests," Thranduil quickly corrected himself, "You are not an elfling anymore and it is most impolite to taunt anyone." Gollum understood all this, and when Legolas looked back down, Gollum was smirking back up at him. The Elf resisted the urge to smirk right back, instead narrowing his eyes slightly at Gollum and turning back towards his father.

"I have come to watch you practice, my son," said Thranduil.

"Oh," replied Legolas, somewhat wanting for words, and picking up his arrow. This was a rare occasion, for his father to be interested in anything he was doing. Thranduil pointed to a target, one of the ones that was the farthest away. The prince notched the arrow, concentrating on it. Just as he was about to loose the arrow, something nudged his foot, nearly tripping him. Legolas fired the arrow but it went far amiss. Gollum had retreated back to his spot, and had avoided being seen by the king.

Thranduil sighed. "I had heard you were doing quite well. Maybe that target was a bit too hard for you." He turned to go back up to the palace. Legolas' face turned red with anger.

"No!" he shouted, "It wasn't my fault!"

Thranduil nodded, not turning around. "Perhaps another time, Legolas. I have some other things to attend to."

His one chance to show his father... he knew he could have easily hit the mark. The prince swiftly turned around, seizing Gollum around the neck. "Give me one good reason not to stick this arrow in your filthy heart," Legolas growled, trying to keep his voice low, "There won't be a next time for you, wretch."

He threw the wide-eyed Gollum to the ground, turning to go. Gandalf laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder, stopping him. Legolas turned to face him, still seething with anger over what had occurred.

"There was no need to get so angry." Gandalf's voice was calm and low.

"How could you know," said Legolas, turning to go once more. He then thought better of it. "You know my father, Gandalf. According to him, I have never lived up to his expectations," he choked on his words, "I always fail in his eyes."

The next day Legolas was sitting on the bank of the river, bow tossed to the side in the grass. Gandalf had wanted to meet him here, and the wizard hadn't showed up.

"Arrives precisely when he means to," mumbled the Elf. He jumped slightly as he felt a gentle thump on his back. It was Gandalf, who had knocked Legolas with his staff. The old wizard was chuckling to himself. The prince grinned. "I suppose you heard that, Gandalf," Legolas said.

"Oh yes, yes," the wizard said, absentmindedly. Legolas started to pick bits of grass and toss them into the water, waiting for what Gandalf had to say. Presently Gandalf started to speak.

"Now you know only a little bit of this council that Elrond is holding."

Legolas nodded. "So?"

"Well, my lad, I have been talking to Thranduil and he agrees to let you go, though I don't think his mind is made up yet, not entirely. What unfolds in time will tell."

Legolas sighed, though light enough so that Gandalf didn't hear. The old wizard drew out a pipe from the folds in his cloak, and proceeded to light it. Mumbling to himself and puffing on the pipe, Gandalf sent a small smoke cloud in the shape of a bird flying around the annoyed prince's head. Legolas coughed, and tried to ignore the smoke shape, but it got the best of him and he batted it away. Legolas tried to be patient. He was sure there was something else the wizard had to tell him. Finally he coughed on purpose to get Gandalf's attention.

"Ah yes," the wizard said, "I got to thinking about different matters. Have you ever seen a Halfling, Legolas?" The question startled the Elf. Weren't they supposed to be talking about the council? From experience Legolas knew it was usually no good questioning Gandalf, so he decided to answer.

"I only heard of them a long time ago... when I was an elfling. They were something like myths, in stories along with dragons, cyclops, and unicorns. Along with the dragons they were the more believable parts of the stories, though I have never actually seen one. There was a great battle, and elves were involved in it, against a dragon, and a hobbit was there, so it was said. Of course, I was off doing something else, and always seem to miss any exciting things that happen. But to answer your question directly, no," finished Legolas, watching the wizard's face.

"Hmm," was all the reply Gandalf gave, then; "Maybe you shall soon, my lad, soon. I take your leave tomorrow to ride to the land of this mystery to you."

"What mystery?" said Legolas.

"Hobbits," said Gandalf, nodding, and then stood up and walked away, leaving Legolas to wonder what the word hobbits meant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night, and the stars shone through the treetops, and through the windows in the palace. Legolas was sitting against a wall down near Gollum's cell, bow in hand but not strung. The Elf had volunteered to do guard duty that night, for the chance to watch Gollum some more and think about things that kept him awake at night. Legolas watched as Gollum crept around the cell, alternately mumbling and glancing at the Elf. Finally Gollum went to the back of the cell, glaring at Legolas, and then the creature went to sleep on the small cot.

Legolas ran his hands along the long bow, thought and dream blending together. He was startled out of his reverie to find that he had been staring straight ahead for some time without knowing it. Such is the way with elves; it is a waking sleep for them. Gollum was standing up, hands against the bars, making faces at the Elf once again, and talking to himself. Legolas watched and something occurred to him. Gollum was not that tall. He stood at the height of… a Halfling? Eager to find out more on his discovery, Legolas sat up more, and began to talk to Gollum.

"Where are you from, Gollum?" the prince asked directly.

"Funny elves mustn't know. It's not their business," replied Gollum, turning his back to Legolas. The creature made a face as the Elf asked if he was a Halfling. After a few more minutes of questioning, and getting no absolute answers, Gollum started howling loudly as if he was being tortured. Legolas winced, and got to his feet. The terrible noise would wake many of the inhabitants in the castle. A guard came trotting down the stairs.

"Would you like me to take over, Prince Legolas?"

Legolas nodded in reply, picking up his bow and going back up the stairs.

Legolas was busy pestering his father with questions, mainly on the subject of halflings, just before the start of a council meeting. Thranduil took his seat at the head of the table, shaking his head at the prince, who was trying to weasel out the true answer of if his father had ever met a Halfling.

"Take your seat, Legolas," said the king, "To answer your question once and for all, yes, I have met a Halfling. Now keep silent."

Legolas opened and closed his mouth, stopping himself from asking more on the subject. The slow, boring voices started droning, and almost automatically Legolas sat frozen, eyes staring straight ahead, not listening or paying attention for the most part, but wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Legolas. LEGOLAS!" The prince nearly jumped out of his seat. It was Thranduil calling him, and casting a stern glance his way. "Listen," said the king warningly as some boring reports were shown by one of the other elves.

The Elf prince shifted in his seat, nodding at something another elf was asking him. Legolas' gaze wandered to the window where he saw a horse being led out of the stables. Gandalf's horse. The prince badly wanted to run out of the meeting to bid the wizard farewell--and perhaps, ask a few more questions.

A few days later, Legolas stood at the base of a tree, watching as the guard cautiously let Gollum crawl up it. The creature giggled and gurgled various things, talking to himself in what seemed a happier tone than any of the Mirkwood elves had ever heard out of him. Legolas watched as Gollum scaled the tree, leaping excitedly from branch to branch and smelling and tasting various things.

"Not too high today," one of the guards shouted. They still had a rope anchoring Gollum's arm, not to mention many weapons with which Legolas himself had given the creature a warning. After a while, Gollum seemed content to sit among the branches, so the prince sat down on the other side of the tree, long knives in hand and his bow by his side, to wait until Gollum was ready to come down.

The elves simply couldn't bear to torture most creatures for long amounts of time; they were merciful to their prisoners, although having a good sense of justice. For that reason, and seeing how miserable Gollum was in his cell, from that day on they allowed Gollum to climb up a tree, sometimes allowing him to feel the wind in his face, and allowed him to walk (or crawl) about the grounds escorted by a few guards. Gollum seemed greatly improved by his daily adventures, but still could turn into the same old nasty creature if Legolas pestered him with too many questions about Halflings.

"I do think the trees and fresh air are doing a world of good for that Gollum, Legolas," Thranduil said as they walked down a hall. Legolas nodded in agreement.

"He has even admitted that he knows something about Halflings," said the prince, "Though he gets upset with me if I ask too much."

"Legolas, I've told you again and again, I do not want you to bother anyone about that subject. Your time will come to see for yourself, soon enough, my son," the king replied, turning the corner. Legolas continued walking down the hall on his own, realizing that his father had admitted to letting Legolas go to Rivendell in the coming months.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas caught himself laughing as he watched the odd creature, Gollum, give a somewhat odd laugh as well as he lifted his face towards the wind at the treetops. Legolas sat on a lower branch, perfectly comfortable leaning back into it, as he watched Gollum up above him. But just like some say, bad things start to happen when you relax and let your guard down. Legolas laughed to himself, momentarily allowing himself a moment of thought, and his hold on the rope loosened.

The Elf's hand and wrist were roughly jerked upwards as Gollum took this as his moment to do what appeared to be wildly making strange signals. Legolas sharply sucked in his breath, cursing Gollum silently.

"Gollum! Freeze before I have to drag you to the ground," the prince said, all the time wondering what the odd gesturing movements had meant. One of the guards, meanwhile, had slowly and silently crept up the tree nearly to the point where Legolas stood on a branch. With a slow motion of his other hand, Legolas indicated the guard to stay and wait.

"Come down now, Gollum, slowly," the Elf called. Gollum appeared to be thinking about it for a moment, but then, smiling slyly, he descended the tree, and Legolas handed the rope to the guard as creature and Elf neared the bottom.

Legolas nearly gasped as he started to swing himself down from the tree. It was his wrist, the one Gollum had jerked with the rope. Carefully the elven prince jumped down, and looked at his wrist when he was safely on the ground. It appeared that there would be some bruising, and the rope had burned the skin around Legolas' hand and wrist.

"I'm fine, Firil," Legolas said to the guard, waving him off, "I'll just go up to the palace now to put some ice on it. Please take Gollum back to his cell."

Gollum howled the whole way back, but this time, holding his injured wrist, Legolas felt no sympathy whatsoever.

The prince held ice around his wrist, watching his father worriedly rub his forehead.

"Ada--it wasn't your fault," Legolas said, "About Gollum, I mean. We were only showing kindness, and he took advantage of it."

"You are exactly right, my son, but the question still is, what to do with Gollum," replied Thranduil quietly. "Do we dare trust such a creature again?"

"Have you sent word to Mithrandir?" asked Legolas, tightening the ice over his sore wrist again.

"Yes, but he is busy with other matters," the king said absentmindedly. "Legolas, did Gollum make an actual escape attempt, or was he just trying to go upwards?"

"Like there's much of a difference between the two."

"No, but what I mean is, Gollum came down from the tree for you peacefully, didn't he? Maybe the sun is all he wanted. To see it at last. It makes some prisoners go mad without it."

"Are you saying I should allow him to go up the trees again?" said Legolas, forgetting about keeping the ice on his wrist.

"I think so, Legolas. Just keep a tighter hold on the rope this time."

In the past week, Gollum had been allowed to go up the trees again and again. Legolas watched every time, and the creature kept his word about not getting away. One day, Legolas decided it was time for some much needed target practice after being instructed to take it easy on his wrist for a while. The prince left the care of Gollum to two guards, and picked up his bow and long white knives to head for the practice area.

The guards, meanwhile, settled on the base of a great tree, one on each side, and let Gollum go up.

"I saw Paiorour the other night, eye all messed with," said one.

"Oh? What about that certain maiden of his? Messy breakup?"

"Nah, not heard anything about that. Nasty gossips around here, they are," replied the other, rolling his eyes. Gollum peered down, seeing the guards talking to each other.

"…and you know what he does, he says, 'Aye, you'll have it out one day, for doing something like that, you shall.' Too much wine, if you ask me, but Firiel says…"

Legolas grinned at hitting the target. He really would prove himself with this bow, someday. At hearing the sound of a far off whinny, he thought of the horses, and decided to go riding shortly.

Gollum crept further than he ever had before, smiling wickedly to himself. Yes, he was almost there. He was where the light began seeping through the bows.

"Eh… where did that Gollum get to?" asked one of the guards nervously, eyeing his buddy. Both sat up straight, each thinking warily that they would be killed by Gollum from behind suddenly. "Get down here, now, mud weasel, before we shoot you down!" shouted the guard. No reply. Nervously, and sweating, both guards started to climb the lower bows. Farther and farther they went, with no sign of the creature anywhere.

Common sense stabbed Refan. "Get down, and alert the king on the double!" he shouted at the other guard, who obeyed.

Legolas paused, frowning as he heard something in the woods. Firil stopped a swinging movement of his sword, waiting for the prince.

"Eh… my lord?" Firil said, looking towards where the other Elf was staring.

"Nothing… Firil," said Legolas haltingly, "I just thought I heard something odd."

As if it was planned, shouting came from the direction of Gollum's tree. Legolas' eyes widened as he tried to realize what was happening. Hurriedly he picked up his quiver, bow, and knives and ran towards the tree. Firil was right behind him, wondering what in the name of the Valar was Gollum doing. "We can't see em!" shouted Refan, "It's like he's gone."

"He can't be," said Legolas, as if to reassure himself. One of the guards came running out of the woods.

"My lord," he gasped, screeching to a halt, "Orcs!"

"How many?" Legolas said, wide eyed.

"Hun--hundreds," the guard stammered nervously.

"Everyone to the palace!" the prince shouted, "You need weapons!"

Legolas ran a few steps at a time up the stairs to his father's chambers, banging as he went to alert the king. Thranduil wouldn't know that there were orcs about, not yet anyways, because they were still far back in the woods. The rest of the guards were already on their way to alerting everyone else in and around the palace.

Not bothering to knock, Legolas threw the door to the king's room open, yelling for his father.

A surprised Thranduil stepped out of one of the adjoining rooms.

"Legolas in the name of--"

"Ada, no time for that. There are hundreds of orcs on the rise. You must arm yourself!" Legolas said hurriedly.

Thranduil, used to such short notices, was already gathering things.

"Legolas, do not stand waiting. Take your weapons and ready yourself. We shall go out to meet the orcs, we do not want their kind around the palace."

Legolas nodded, then remembered. "Ada, I fear something else is wrong. Gollum has escaped, and I think the orcs captured him or are in league with him."

Thranduil shook his head, gritting his teeth. "We will not bother ourselves about that now. Just be ready to fight."

Legolas, along with a few others, were walking above the heads of the rest of the elves in the treetops. The smell and sound of the hated orcs grew as they neared. The archers in the treetops stopped, silently, a little distance off but close enough to have a good shot. Thranduil himself had come, and now held up his hand as a signal for the archers to stay their weapons. Seconds later, a volley of arrows ripped through the air as Thranduil gave a second signal. Orcs suddenly toppled over, and had it not been for what was taking place, Legolas would've smiled to see that his father had seen him hit the target.

Beastly roars erupted from the army of orcs, who surged forward, not seeming to care about their loss of soldiers, as it seemed to be even more than was expected. Elves and orcs crashed together as if forced by a monstrous wave.

Legolas, saving some of his arrows, drew his knife and did not even have to reach the ground before the fighting got to him. A few orcs were already clumsily climbing their way up the large tree, but the Elf had the advantage of being skilled in tree climbing. He leaped onto the next bough, spinning around the back of the tree and took the orc by surprise. The few others that were climbing spun out of the tree into the fighting below. Legolas slid his way down the rest of the large oak, landing around the back in time to face a short orc with a particularly foul stench who abruptly pinned the Elf to the tree. The prince vainly struggled and kicked, pinned down by two other orcs on either side. A arrow whistled by, burrowing itself in one of the orcs that was holding the Elf down. The orc toppled, and Legolas quickly spun around, with his free knife stabbing the orc.

What seemed to be a hundred more orcs scuttled out of the forests' depths, but soon Legolas noticed that their numbers were waning. The elven soldiers continued their onslaught, and as quickly as the orcs were toppling there soon seemed to be no more replacing them as they had earlier. Legolas continued his attack with new strength, knives spinning like the vicious blades they were. A few times he faltered, saying to himself he needed to get more practice in, especially since he remembered that he would be seeing Aragorn in a few weeks and needed to have something to prove to the Dunadain.

Suddenly Legolas seemed to be left without an enemy to deal a blow to. He turned around, and saw the other warriors wearily lowering their weapons. The swarms of orcs were gone. The Elf wiped his forehead, putting his bow across his shoulder and going to see his father. For a few precious moments Legolas nearly felt contentment. Now everything was under control, there was nothing to worry about…

Then the prince felt as if someone had poured a bucket of water over his head. Where was that dratted thing Gollum?! Gone? Disappeared? It was perfect for the creature to escape in all the chaos.

Legolas jogged over to Thranduil, who was dispatching orders for the wounded.

"Ada," the prince called. The king turned, eyebrows raised.

"There is something amiss?" questioned Thranduil.

Legolas nodded. "You won't believe it when I tell you, but I think it's true…"

"Out with it, Legolas. What is it?"

"Gollum! You must have him under control somewhere, right?"

The king's face registered shock and surprise.

"No… the creature is gone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas dropped into a chair at a hastily put together council meeting. He and many of the others had not had a chance to rest after the fight, and it was adrenaline that kept them going. Clenching his fist under the table, the prince mentally punished himself for letting Gollum get away. Heaven knows where the vile thing could be now.

"Legolas, tell us of what happened when you last saw Gollum," Thranduil said.

The Elf cleared his throat, rising from his seat. He recounted the events of yesterday when he and Firiel had been target practicing, and the guards had come and told him that Gollum had climbed out of sight.

"Then the multitudes of orcs came swarming around us," said the Elf, "And I saw nor heard no more of Gollum, as we were all caught up in the fighting. I assumed that he was in the care of the guards and it did not occur to me that he actually escaped."

Thranduil nodded and motioned for his son to sit.

"Bring in the two guards who were watching our prisoner last," the king said.

Refan entered the room a few minutes later.

"Where is your fellow guard?" asked the king.

Refan hung his head, staring at the floor. "He fell in battle, my lord."

Once again Legolas was silently shocked. It was the strangest feeling to know that someone you knew was cut down by your enemies. Many of the other elves, the prince included, put their hands over their hearts, saying the Sindarin words for "He is at peace."

After their small moment of silence, then the king continued to gently ask questions of the elven guard. Refan stated that Gollum had simply disappeared, gone among the numerous tree tops. Eventually, Thranduil dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Well, we must simply draw from the logical conclusion that Gollum just--" the king hesitated as he distractedly looked towards his son, whose mouth was nearly hanging open and a look of realization on his face.

Legolas jumped to his feet. "I've got it! Gollum did not merely escape from the guards and run into the treetops. The orcs and the whole battle was a diversion! The orcs came to take Gollum… away."

The other elves looked around at each other, mulling it over in their minds.

The elven king slowly nodded his head. "Legolas, I do believe you have something there. There is not physical proof as far as we can tell, but it sounds like the two events were not merely a coincidence."

"Send a tracker or a scout out!" said Legolas, "Then we can see if Gollum went with them."

"That would make sense, my son, but Gollum might not have just been on their side. They probably have taken him prisoner, which means he would've been bound and carried, and wouldn't have left footprints."

Soon after the council adjourned, and the elves went their various ways. Legolas wandered out on his own, unsure of where to place himself, unsure of what to do. He went outside, leaning over the balcony railing, not daring to go much farther from the palace. Everyone in the king's castle was under strict orders not to lay a foot outside of the grounds except under express permission. The prince watched a few leaves drift idly to the ground, but other than that everything was still. Even for Mirkwood, that was strange. Most days around the palace there could at least be heard snatches of birdsong or the rustling of the few woodland animals that stayed in the protection of the palace's borders.

Sighing inwardly, Legolas went in and threw himself down on his bed, soon drifting off into a deep and undisturbed slumber.

Three days later, Legolas still found himself for the most part wandering aimlessly about the palace, or having a moment of target practice whenever he could sneak away from a meeting. The Elf walked back inside the palace, heading for his room.

Moments later he submerged himself in the bath, relaxing in the warm water. Legolas lay back in the water for a while, wandering through elvish dreams, when he heard somewhat of a commotion outside. It was the king and one of his councilers.

"Erdefan, he probably is the best messenger to send. He will have a job for a while and can be useful somewhere else. Elrond will not mind. I have no other warriors to spare. My best ones are needed here."

"But, sire, surely--"

"No, I have made my final decision," finished the king.

Legolas leaned out of the bath tub the whole time, straining to hear what they were talking about. He jumped as Thranduil pounded on the door.

"Legolas! I need you outside, now!"

"One minute, let me put my clothes on and I'll--"

"NOW!"

The surprised Elf jumped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself and tripping as he ran to the door. Legolas threw the door open and the king beckoned to his son to follow, apparently disregarding the fact that the younger Elf was dripping wet. The prince reddened as they hurried down the hall, past various advisors and other elves.

Reaching the end of the hall, the king threw the door to his chambers open and practically yelled, "Sit!"

Legolas instantly obliged, shifting around on his chair somewhat uncomfortably. Thranduil was only like this when the prince often was in trouble, or there was a crisis.

"Legolas, I have received word from the wizard. Things are as dire as they could get. Gollum has indeed been taken to Isengard and information tortured out of him. We are on the brink of… well, never mind that. I have something for you to do. I need you to convey news for me."

"About Gollum? You're sending me as your messenger?"

"Yes, I am. Legolas, you will be going to Rivendell. You are leaving… tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **The "update" at the bottom is outdated, which makes me laugh...sigh. I think I'll work today on completing this. Thanks for everyone's lovely encouragement and support. This work was done without a beta reader and now I can see what I'm lacking; I have a more historically accurate LOTR fic in the works and am itching to get started on that. To my own standards, I think Encounters could be much improved and I think I'll start slowly doing that once it is completed.

(one more thing, I was rereading this and the third paragraph down where Legolas speaks and says "eh, quest..." I was like OMGosh...Thranduil should reply sharply, "What are you, Canadian?" lol. This was to tease my Canadian friends and I have NOTHING against you guys =)

On with the show...

* * *

A dry wind blew through the courtyard, scattering a few leaves and teasing Legolas' hair. He waited beside his mount, checking his quiver and pack. It was hard for him to believe that he was being sent away that night. Somehow the prince couldn't help thinking that his father was purposely setting him aside, trying to get his son out of the way.

Thranduil walked over to Legolas, nodding at servants and guards along the way. Father and son stood staring at each other for a few minutes, the king's eyes cold and icy. Legolas laid a hand on his mount's neck, signaling he was nearly ready to go. Equipment clanged and there was a sound of things being checked. All attention was focused away from the king and Legolas.

The prince cleared his throat. "Thank you, Ada, for… allowing me to go on this mission… eh, quest…"

"You are merely a messenger of mine to Elrond and his folk. Give them my respect and regards. Tell them all is well in Mirkwood. No need to tell any of the strangers that will undoubtedly be there about the palace's present condition. Give the letter only to Elrond," replied Thranduil.

Legolas inclined his head, about to turn away to his horse when he looked back at the king and briefly gave his father a half hug. Thranduil hesitatingly returned it, but by then Legolas had leaped lightly onto his fleabitten gray horse and bid farewell to Thranduil and the rest of the remaining household.

The wind was chill and fierce that night as they skirted the Mirkwood Mountains. The road was desolate and empty, as if not everything had gone but as if everything was waiting in the shadows. Legolas drew his hood over his head, then patted his mount reassuringly on the shoulder as the stallion nervously pricked his ears up as some leaves blew by. The elves felt deep in their hearts the shadow of something growing and gaining strength. The blackness of Mordor was even reaching to the corners of the Mirkwood palace, which was not altogether unexpected because of the blackness and treachery of the forest thereabouts. Legolas was relieved to be going to Rivendell, a safe haven, or, as some called it, the Last Homely House. He looked forward to seeing Estel, or Aragorn, as the ranger was now being called, and the twins along with everyone else. The Elf's mind wandered from thoughts of his duties as a messenger and instead looked forward to the more exciting aspects of the visit. Legolas snapped back awake from his memories to realize that he could've walked straight into an orc without realizing it.

Ahead the moon glimmered through the treetops, but the elves kept moving along with all speed. It was necessary to get out of this part of Mirkwood as fast as possible, for there was plenty of danger lurking in the dark corners of the forest. Legolas finally hopped off his mount as they neared an especially dangerous part filled with hidden holes. He warily led his horse ahead holding him by the bridle and carefully testing the ground ahead in case the others had missed something. No one had found anything after fifteen minutes, and the guard ahead of the prince started talking to him, checking on Legolas' horse's condition and other items such as when they should stop for the night.

Being bored, Legolas kept his mind on watching where he was going, until he heard Refan casually mention one of the maidens who had lived in Lothlorien. Legolas forgot how Refan had strayed onto this tangent, but found himself listening intently.

"Anyways, she's The Lady of the Wood's other granddaughter. Cousin to Lady Arwen. Apparently the Golden Lady is sending her from the Golden Wood…"

Legolas thought about this for a while. He had met Melian only a couple of times, mostly when they were very young children. She was very close to his age, and a little younger than Arwen. Other than that, that was all Legolas knew. She had those bright green eyes…

CRASH… Legolas felt something beneath him collapse. He lunged away from it, leaving him with his lower half dangling over a large hole, his hands still holding the reins and groping around for something to hang onto. The Elf dug his hands into the ground, dragging himself up out of the pit--which wasn't as deep as it seemed--and picked himself up, continued walking just as he had before, with the other guards trying to cease looking startled and ignore the Prince's mistake. Legolas was glad for the darkness, as his fair face was reddening. He felt like hitting himself for letting his guard down out here. The Elf attempted to push all other thoughts aside as he continued onwards.

The next morning dawned bright, without a cloud in the sky and a lot more sunlight peeking through the trees than there had been closer to Mirkwood. Legolas' energy felt renewed, and he was ready to finish the ride in one long stretch towards Rivendell. He could see the far edge of the end of the woods from atop his tree. Blinking, Legolas realized he saw another small band, not yet out of the woods. One of the guards came jumping through the tree branches, attempting to bow to the prince before giving the following statement.

"My prince, the figures you see ahead are friends. The son of the Steward of Gondor, Boromir, sends his good tidings."

"Let us catch up to them, then, and take the road the rest of the way together," said Legolas, interested to see the man, whom he had never met before.

The elves caught up to the small company of three others. Obviously, the proud and regal looking man must be the son of the steward, thought Legolas, as the men in front of them slowed and turned about.

"Suilaid, Boromir, son of the Steward," said Legolas, riding up.

"Well met, Prince of Mirkwood," replied Boromir, nodding. "We have not seen elves in our city for quite a while."

"We're not in your city anymore, Son of Gondor," said Legolas, shifting upon his horse. He nodded ahead. "We are at Imaldris, the Last Homely House."

Legolas' pulse quickened as they caught site of the ethereal Rivendell in the distance. He had longed to be elsewhere than Mirkwood for so long, and to be able to see Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and the others again. Two miles later, Legolas shaded his eyes and thought he saw a cloaked figure in the distance, standing on a balcony and looking in the Elf's general direction. Legolas and his company wound around the mountainside passes, the prince taking the lead against the other's wishes to protect him. He quickened his horse's pace, rising into a steady but safe trot towards Rivendell. Legolas now knew who the cloaked figure was. Not who he expected, but very welcome nonetheless.

The small party began their descent, winding closer to the Last Homely House. Scents of the gardens reached Legolas, and he was ready to fling himself off his mount and run the rest of the way there like an excited elfling--which, grinning to himself, he was very like to at the moment.

The prince of Mirkwood pressed his horse into a canter, now that they were on flatter land, nearly ready to enter the courtyard. There were elves wandering about in the woods and by the brook nearby, but none of them recognized the prince, not realizing that the king would've sent Legolas as messenger. They issued a few friendly greetings, however, which Legolas returned. The guards departed as they neared the courtyard, and Legolas and Boromir cantered on together. Boromir spurred his mount, racing ahead and was the first to enter under the stone arch, looking in wonder at the scene about him.

Legolas went on in an easy canter, enjoying the sights of Imladris and coming under the archway a few minutes after the son of the Steward.

He leapt off his mount, looking around and above him and taking in the soft scent of tranquility and peacefullness. The prince's grey horse was led away to rest in the stable.

Legolas spun around as he heard a shout and some laughter, and saw two identical elves and a man coming quickly towards him.

"Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir," he nearly shouted, "Im gelir ceni ad lín!"

Aragorn clapped him on the back, as did Elladan, and Elrohir did it so hard that the prince nearly fell over, but he didn't mind--he was back in Rivendell.

* * *

Elvish translations:

Im gelir ceni ad lín!--I'm happy to see you.

Suilaid--Greetings

I'm really sorry that I took forever to update, life just gets busy--haha, yes, my usual excuse. But I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and as you can see I've been drawing it out a bit because I don't want it to end! If I don't update for a while and you're dying for an update, by all means please pester me to keep writing it :)

I debated about writing the part about Melian and keeping it in this chapter, since personally I do not like people making up romances for poor single Legolas. Well, the story that inspired me to mention Melian can be found here, and I think you'll approve of it, you can read it here.

No, don't worry about this being a Legolas/Melian pairing story. Somehow I felt the impulse to mention it just once:)

Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews people have given!:D


End file.
